Field
Embodiments related to loudspeakers, are disclosed. More particularly, embodiments related to loudspeakers having phase plugs, are disclosed.
Background Information
Loudspeakers, e.g., horn loudspeaker, can include a speaker diaphragm to radiate sound into a throat of an acoustic horn. The acoustic horn transmits the sound along an enlarging horn volume from the throat to a mouth, and radiates the sound efficiently from the mouth into a surrounding environment. A phase plug is used to direct sound waves from the diaphragm to the throat. A device that contains a phase plug between a diaphragm and an exit of the device is commonly known as a compression driver. In the context of compression drivers, a phase plug may be placed between the speaker diaphragm and the throat. Slots in the phase plug direct sound from an input side, i.e., at the radiating surface of the diaphragm. The slots are shaped to recombine the radiated sound in phase at an output side, i.e., at the throat. Circumferential-type phase plugs have annular slots that extend circumferentially around a central axis. The radiating diaphragm and the receiving throat are typically circular. Accordingly, the phase plug typically has an input side and an output side that both include circular profiles to match the adjacent diaphragm and throat geometries.